


【海贼王乙女向】出轨惩罚（二）

by Goblin6



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin6/pseuds/Goblin6
Kudos: 20





	【海贼王乙女向】出轨惩罚（二）

#萨博  
“你回来了！萨博！”你听见开门声，从卧室走出来，一下跑过去抱住了门口的人。  
萨博并没有回抱你，而是硬生生的把你推开了。  
“萨博？”你不太明白他为什么这么做，但他一言不发周围都是低气压让你有些害怕。  
紧接着萨博抓住了你的胳膊，快步走向了浴室。  
“等等！等等萨博！”你有点儿跟不上他的步伐，踉踉跄跄的跟他进了浴室。  
他一甩手把你推进浴室里面，随后把门锁了起来。  
“你身上很难闻。”萨博面无表情的说了一句话，然后走向了你。  
“哎？可是我刚刚洗过澡……”是的，萨博进门前不久你刚刚吹干头发，浴室里还有些潮湿呢。  
萨博可不管你说什么，带着皮手套的手拉住你的衣领，一下把你的衣服给撕了下来。  
“萨博！你干什么？”你有些惊慌的用双手去遮挡，萨博一把抓住了你的手腕，一用力又把你的内衣扥了下来。  
他按着你脖子，让你双手按住了浴缸的边支撑着，之后他拧开水龙头，让热水开始注满浴缸。  
“萨博，你轻一点，这样不太舒服……”  
你的话他仿佛没听到一般，手上一点也没松，你低着头看到了地上被撕碎的睡裙叹了口气，现在你身上就只剩个薄薄的布料遮挡着最隐秘的地方了。  
没多久，浴缸里的水便满了，萨博伸手抱住你的腰，一用力给你放进了浴缸中，溅起的水花打湿了他的衣服。  
萨博这时摘下了自己的手套，随意的扔在洗漱台上，然后俯下身，开始用力搓你的身子。  
“萨博？很痛！这样很痛！”你本以为他想在浴室里和你做，但没想到他竟然用力去揉搓你的皮肤。  
刚刚洗过澡的你浑身的角质层很薄，萨博这么用力没多久你白皙的皮肤就变得通红。  
“我说你身上很难闻。”萨博说着拿出了随身携带的手铐。“别乱动，我帮你洗干净。”  
你觉得今天的他很反常，明明刚刚洗过澡怎么会很难闻？而且他虽然面无表情，但是他周围的气都快变成黑色的了……  
那你肯定不可能老老实实让他铐，你正准备把手往背后藏，不料他一把拎起你的手，铐住了你一只手。  
另一只手很快也抵不住萨博劲儿大，被他抓着铐在了身后。  
“萨博，我真的刚刚洗过澡……”  
“你可以安静一点么。”萨博微微勾起嘴角，但是眼中并没有笑意，这种似笑非笑的模样更让你心里打鼓。  
“你很反常啊，发生什么了？”  
“我很反常？”萨博冷笑一声，从兜里掏出来了一个小瓶子。  
他单手扣开了瓶盖，将里面的药丸倒出来放在手上，俯身掰住你的下颚，让你张开嘴巴，不顾你反抗把药丸塞进了你的嘴巴里。之后手上一用力，让你抬起头闭上了嘴巴，药丸顺着食道进了你的肚子里。  
“你给我吃了什么？”你抬头看着萨博，可是他并没有要给你解释的意思，拿起一旁的沐浴露，挤在手上开始擦你的身子。  
随着泡沫开始在皮肤上晕开，他的手也偶尔蹭过你柔软的胸部，那小果实被他蹭的有些痒。  
再没过多久，你觉得你的头昏昏沉沉的，血液都向下涌去，小腹顿时热了起来。  
你有些难耐的磨蹭着双腿，试图缓解下体的痒意，萨博看到你渐渐迷离的眼神，便直起身子，不在去碰你了。  
“知道错了么？”萨博开口说到。  
“唔……什么错？”你抬起头，看着萨博。  
“既然不知道的话，就只好惩罚你了。”萨博站在一旁，看着面色潮红的你。  
你低着头，感觉身上的感官越来越敏感，痒意越来越大，磨蹭双腿根本起不到缓解作用。  
“萨博……帮帮我……”你抬头祈求的看着他。  
“知道错了？”  
“萨博，萨博……”你喊着他的名字，大脑已经不能反应出来他在说什么了。  
萨博叹了口气，走向了你，他撩着浴缸中的水，把你身上的沐浴露洗掉。  
他这样轻轻的触碰让你更加难耐，你讨好似的蹭着他的脖颈，希望他能快点帮你消除体内的燥热感和痒意。  
“我不在的时候也这样勾引过男人吧。”萨博说着伸手摸上了你的秘境，隔着还没有脱下去的内裤揉着你的小珍珠。  
“诶……？”痒意有被缓解，但是远远不够，你还无法听明白萨博在说什么。  
萨博伸出另一只手捏住了你的柔软，轻轻揉捏起来，他的手指偶尔会蹭到你的小果实，但是他不会用力去触碰，再加上下体被他揉的越来越舒服，你浑身的痒意又增加了不少。  
“萨博……萨博，进来啊……”你欲求不满起来，尝试起身但又被萨博按了回去。  
“说你不该去勾引其他男人。”萨博收回了手，又站到了一旁，离你有一步的距离。  
“唔……”你根本没听见萨博说了什么，又开始自己摩擦双腿，你好想用手去碰，但是你的双手被他用手铐铐在了身后。  
“不说的话惩罚还会继续。”  
“说……说什么……”迷迷糊糊的大脑只得反应出按照他的话说就能舒服这条指令。  
“说你不该去勾引其他男人。”  
“不该去……我没有……”你的意识一瞬间清醒了一下，本来要顺着他的话说，可是你的大脑告诉你不能说。  
“还不认错么。”  
“没有……我没有错……我……什么都没做……”你摇了摇头，指甲嵌进手心，用疼痛强行换回一丝理智。  
萨博便再一次不说话了，他真能忍得住，虽然胯下涨得生疼，但是他绝对不会去碰你。  
渐渐的，你身体适应了那样的疼痛，理智再一次消散，欲望攀上心头。  
“我做错了……我做错了，进来吧萨博，进来啊……”  
“说你不该勾引其他男人。”萨博走过去，把你从浴缸里捞了出来，拖着你的臀部，让你的后背靠在了墙上。  
“不该……勾引其他男人……”你的双腿环住了他的腰，急切的想让他赶紧进入你的身体。  
萨博这才扯掉你的内裤，解开自己的腰带，将自己的欲望释放了出来。  
他把你往下放了一点儿，让你的秘境抵在了他圆润的顶端上。  
“说只喜欢我。”  
“啊……只……只喜欢我……”你扭着腰想要自己坐下去，脑袋彻底不转了。  
萨博听到后笑了一声，看着你的双眼有了些许温柔。“已经听不懂我说什么了么。”他的语气中有些无奈，也是，他给你吃了药劲儿很大的媚药，现在你脑子里应该除了寻欢其他什么都没有了。“说xx只喜欢萨博。”  
“唔……xx只喜欢……萨博……呀！”你说完后，萨博一个挺腰，把自己全部送进了你的身体里，引得你发出一声尖叫。  
“乖孩子。”萨博在你耳边低声说到，让你身子一软。  
他含住你的耳垂，同时也开始对你的下体进行进攻。  
他抱着你的大腿，不断的撞击让你的后背在墙上摩擦，淫靡的水声充满了浴室。  
他坚硬的欲望碾过你秘境中的褶皱，抽出时会带出一些贪吃的软肉，随着他的挺入又回到体内。  
萨博偶尔会撞到你的敏感点，可是他并不专攻那里，只会让你更着急。  
这么一点点积蓄快感，好不容易你就快到高潮了，没想到萨博却停了下来。  
“萨博？别停下来……动一动……”你的小穴不断的收缩吸吮他欲望的柱身，可是他就是不动。  
“再说一次，说你错了，不该勾引其他男人。”  
“我……错了、不该……勾引其他男人。”你也不知道这句话是什么意思，只是重复出来。  
萨博这才挺腰，比刚刚几下撞得还深，都抵到了子宫口，没两下就给你送上了高潮。  
高潮过后，你在他怀里喘息着，你也渐渐缓了过来，药效已经消失了。  
“不对……不对萨博！我没有勾引其他男人！我没有做错任何事！”清醒过来后你艰难的支起身子，看着萨博的眼睛说到，而你仿佛忽略了刚刚他根本没有射这件事。  
好不容易温柔下来的萨博脸一下黑了起来，他一把把你按在洗漱台上，两只手按着你的大腿，让你的膝盖贴在了肩膀上，不管你求饶，大力顶进了已经被他撞软的子宫里。  
“啊！疼……出去啊……萨博！”刚刚高潮过后宫交给你带来的只有痛感，但是萨博却挺腰动了起来，一下一下都重重的撞进子宫里。  
“我明明看到那个男人搂了你的肩膀，为什么不承认呢。”  
“不是……你听我说……啊啊……哈……痛……”你试图跟他解释什么，可是萨博的撞击把你的话弄得只剩下细碎的喘息声。  
“我没……”  
“撒谎可是坏孩子，要好好惩罚。”萨博说着又加重了挺腰的力度，最后你就只剩下了喘息声，求饶都说不出了。  
最后萨博按着你，俯下身吻住你的嘴唇，牢牢抵着你的子宫壁射了出来。  
你已经被他折腾晕过去了，手腕被手铐搁出了红痕。  
“这样你的身体才没有难闻的味道。”他轻轻舔了一下你的脖颈，刚刚他非要给你洗澡是因为他觉得你身上有其他男人的气味。虽然只是他心里想的而已。  
萨博给你擦干了身体，抱着你回到了卧室中。他让你侧身躺下，并没有给你解开手铐，也没有给你穿衣服，只是给你盖上被子便离开了。  
此时是深夜，他惩罚完你当然要去找那个“搂”过你的男人，弄清楚事情真相后萨博再回到家中已经是清晨了，可见那个男人被他折磨的多惨，还活着么都是一回事。  
他轻手轻脚的走进了卧室，帮你解开了手铐，这时候你醒了过来。  
“你醒了啊。”萨博表面看起来一点也不慌，微微笑着看着你。  
手获得自由的你第一反应就是把这个男人推开，他昨晚又是下药又是用力撞你的事情，你可不想再来一次。  
“抱歉，昨晚是我没有搞清真相。”他双手合十，跪在床上，态度虔诚的向你道歉。  
“出去，我不想看见你。”你看着被手铐搁的通红的手腕，盖好了被子，翻过身背对着他。  
“别生气，我买了你爱吃的点心。”萨博过去扶住了你的肩膀，微微笑着对你说。  
“我昨天让你别生气你听么？”你回头瞪向他。  
“你好像没有说让我别生气。”他一脸正经的说到，两个眼睛睁的圆圆的，仿佛自己什么都没干一样。  
“……”你差点又气炸了。“那你不听我解释！我也不想听你解释！出去！”  
萨博还是跟没听见一样，甚至还要钻进被子里。  
“滚开啊！”你用力推搡着他，但是他还是笑着钻了进来。  
“那xx来惩罚我吧。”他笑着说到，同时伸出双手放在胸前，示意你用手铐铐住他。  
你噘了噘嘴吧，然后抽掉了他的领子前的白色领巾，蒙住了他的双眼。  
萨博乖乖的让你蒙住了双眼，之后你跑出卧室去拿了一个新的手铐，铐住了萨博的双手。  
“海楼石？”萨博立马感觉浑身无力，他可没想到你这会儿竟然变聪明了。  
“用普通手铐的话你可以挣脱开吧。我会好好惩罚你的，萨博。”  
“请吧。”萨博不慌不乱的说到。  
看你能嘴硬多久。

#罗罗诺亚·索隆  
应索隆的要求，你在晚上十一点多来到了位于船最高处的健身房中找他。  
“有什么事情？”你看着坐在椅子上的他问到。  
他抬眼看了你一眼，拍了一下他身旁的位置，示意你过去坐下。  
你走了过去，坐在了他的身旁。  
“那个男人是谁。”空气冷的要命，你感觉索隆身边都是鬼气。他这低音炮一开口，让你感觉更冷了。  
“哪个？”你看着他疑惑的问到。  
没想到这个回答让索隆皱起了眉头，他拿起旁边的酒瓶，用手打开了盖子，递给了你。  
“陪我喝酒。”他说着自己也拿起了一瓶。  
“嗯。”你点了点头，不太擅长喝酒的你就拿起酒瓶喝了一小口。  
“接着喝。”索隆并没有动手里的酒，而是用一种命令的口吻对你说到。  
你今天感觉他一直都心情不好，也不敢跟他呛呛，所以想着先按照他的做。  
你再次拿起酒杯扬起头，喝了一大口，正准备放下瓶子，没想到索隆竟然按住了瓶子，让你无法放下酒瓶，他力度不小，你只能一口一口的喝着。  
但那么大一瓶你怎么喝的下，酒顺着你的嘴巴流了下来，越流越多，流到了锁骨处，打湿了衣服。  
“唔……咳咳咳！”实在喝不下时，好在索隆收了手，没让你喷出来。  
你俯下身拼命的咳嗽，刚刚酒都有呛进鼻腔中，太难受了。  
索隆摇了摇手上的酒瓶，还剩小半瓶，他想着你应该已经喝醉了吧。  
“你出轨了吧。”索隆开口问到。  
你不断的咳嗽，好不容易缓过来，抬头看着他。“我没有。”  
听完后索隆挑眉，把酒瓶递给你，他也不知道是听谁说的，酒后吐真言，他觉得你还是喝的不够多。  
你扭过头，不能再喝了，他给你的酒，酒精度数可不低，刚刚那些已经超过了你的可接受范围了。  
索隆拿回酒瓶，往自己嘴里灌了一大口，然后捏住你的下巴，让你抬头，你正想张嘴说不要，他便吻了上来，把酒灌进了你口中。  
“唔……”你尝试推开他，可是索隆紧紧捏着你的下巴，你根本躲不开。  
当他把酒全部都灌进你嘴里后，他加深了这个吻，他的舌头溜进了你的贝齿中，舔过你敏感的上颚，缠住了你的小舌头。你们两人的嘴里都是酒的味道，甚至是很浓的酒味。  
这个吻并没有持续多久，你就被吻得缺氧了，索隆及时放开了你，看着你因为酒精的原因而通红的脸，心想着应该醉了吧。  
“出轨的话就好好承认。”他声音里并没有多少怒意，他好像只想听你说句实话。  
“我没有出轨！”  
看来喝的还不够多。索隆这样想着，又用同样的方法灌了你几口，几次纠缠的过程中他脱下了你的衣服。  
一瓶酒全都灌进了你的肚子，看你最后一口想要反抗，他用手捏着你的柔软，之后拉住你的小果实，用修剪整齐的指甲来回剐蹭。  
感觉有些痒的你刚发出呻吟声，索隆就把酒灌进你的嘴里了。  
他来来回回问了你好几次，让你承认你出轨了，但是你就是说没有，他就不愿意听这答案。  
索隆就非得想自己头上的发色和自己相配，那谁也没办法。  
“我看见他抱你了，承认吧。”索隆看着已经瘫倒在椅子上的你说到。  
你只是闭着眼睛喘息着，根本就没搭理索隆，因为你的脑子已经彻底被酒精麻痹了。  
索隆又开了一瓶酒，你勉强睁开眼睛，看他还准备灌你，你已经喝的难受了，你疯狂的摇头。“喝、喝不下了，真的不行了……”  
“嗯？那用下面喝吧。”索隆说着一只手推起了你的大腿，将酒瓶塞到你的秘境处，抬手将酒灌了进去。  
冰凉的液体流入体内的感觉让你很不好受，你不太配合的用脚踹在了索隆肩膀上，让酒瓶离开了你的秘境。  
看着酒混着你的蜜液往下流，索隆也不跟你闹着玩了，他解开衣服，释放出已经硬挺的欲望，抵在你的秘境处。  
你仿佛已经睡着了，但是随着索隆猛的一挺腰，你立马睁开了眼睛。  
“嗯……不舒服……你出去……”你感觉有些涨，因为他刚刚灌了不少酒在你下面。  
索隆才不听你的，你的秘境里是热的，但是刚刚灌进去的酒还有些凉，这种感觉让他意外的舒服。  
他抱着你的腰让你起身，之后开始挺腰抽动，酒随着他的抽插从你的秘境中稀稀拉拉的流了出来。  
他边抽动，边举起来了刚刚那瓶酒，从你的胸前浇了下来。  
红色的瀑布从你雪白的胸脯上流了下来，流过了你胸前的果实，还没来得及到乳下，就都被索隆喝进了嘴中。  
他将已经空了的酒瓶扔到了一旁，舌头舔上了你的柔软，把上面残留的红酒都舔进了嘴中，之后轻轻啃咬你已经挺立的果实。  
喝过酒的你身体不太敏感，有些迟钝，不管是对于快感还是痛感，索隆试着碾过你的敏感点很多次，你都没多大的反应。  
这让索隆很不爽，怎么，对他没感觉了？  
他赌气一般用力撞开了你的子宫口，你还是迷迷糊糊的轻轻哼唧两声，大脑也感觉不到疼，也没有多大的快感。  
索隆把你按在椅子上，更加用力的冲撞你，每一下都顶进最深处，而你一点反应都没有。  
平时会有规律收缩的小穴今天没有任何动作，这样也延长了索隆的时间。  
就这样，你迷迷糊糊的小声娇喘，索隆在你体内不知来了多少次，他就为了让大脑都被麻痹的你高潮一次。  
最后他不断地撞击你的敏感点，积累了很久的快感终于反应到你的大脑中枢，你微微抽搐着高潮了。  
这一晚上索隆把你可整得够呛，喝多了想睡却也睡不着，因为他一直在碰撞你的肉体。大脑被麻醉也感觉不到快感和痛感，醒来时可就剩痛感了。  
你睡了一夜加一整个白天，醒来时腰和头疼的不行，下体更是难受，你看了看身上的衣服，尝试坐起来但是无果。  
这时候门被打开了，索隆走了进来。“要吃晚饭么。”他端着饭走向了你。  
你别过头去不想看索隆。你虽然喝多了记不得什么了，但是你隐约明白昨晚索隆一直不相信你没有出轨，灌你酒的暴行。  
今天索隆借着采购的机会，找到了那个强行抱你的男人，弄明白来龙去脉后差点把他杀了。  
他看着你只给他个后脑勺，索隆蹲下来把饭放到一旁，无助的挠了挠脑袋。“抱歉。”  
你并没有理他，要不是你腰疼走不了，你肯定躲他远远的。  
“不相信你是我不好。”索隆支着头，看着你的后脑勺。  
“我现在也不想跟你在一起了。你出去。”  
“……记得吃晚饭。”索隆已经不知道怎么办了，这简直是他的知识盲点，只好先听你的离开了。  
告诉他酒后吐真言的是罗宾，结果好像很完蛋。可是这赖谁，还不是索隆自己不信你已经喝多了？  
怎么哄你，要问娜美么？  
算了，索隆决定自己思考。  
于是这一周，你都没怎么搭理索隆，索隆跟你说话你都不带回一句的。  
直到今天，索隆的胳膊用力怼在墙壁上，把你固在怀里。“要怎么做才能原谅我？”  
果然直男发言。  
不过看他态度诚恳的份上，你觉得也差不多该原谅他了。  
你往前走了一步，来到索隆面前，他低头疑惑的看着你，你踮起脚，冷不丁的吻了他一下。“原谅你了。”  
谁想到索隆就这么脸红了呢。


End file.
